The present invention relates to an apparatus for cutting adhesive tape roll stocks into product rolls.
An adhesive tape roll is manufacured by cutting an elongated roll stock into a predetermined length. A conventional cutting process includes feeding a tape roll stock to a cutting section, chucking the tape roll stock, feeding the chucked stock a predetermined length, cutting the stock into product rolls, and discharging the product rolls. In the conventional apparatus, at most two adhesive tape roll stocks can be cut at the same time, because of requirements for the accuracy of the product. In addition, speed of production can not be increased due to constructional limitations.